


The Real World

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [118]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco resists the real world's intrusion.





	The Real World

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 536: World.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Real World 

~

“I don’t want to return to the real world either,” said Harry. “But we don’t have an option.” 

“Of course we do.” Draco yawned and stretched. “We can always run away to the circus.” 

“The circus?” Harry snorted. “Where did that come from?” 

Rolling onto his stomach, Draco tucked his body up against Harry’s. “Our acrobatics at the club made me begin pondering how we could put those skills to good use,” he whispered.

Lust coiled low in Harry’s centre as he remembered fucking Draco against the wall. “Just what kind of circus are we talking about? The sex circus?” 

~

“Maybe.” Draco nuzzled Harry’s jaw. “And before you ask, no, I don’t know if there’s such a thing. If there isn’t, however, we could be the first to create one. Imagine it! We could tour the world and people would flock from miles around to watch us fuck in exotic positions.” 

Harry groaned, his hands settling on Draco’s bum. “I know it’s ridiculous, but you’re actually making me consider running away.”

“Why is it ridiculous?” Draco feathered kisses along Harry’s neck.

“We’re not leaving our friends and family behind to create a sex circus,” laughed Harry. 

“A man can dream.”

~


End file.
